Deadly Ice Fishing
by Agentsassy08
Summary: -RE-EDITED!- Mulder & Scully thinks it'd be nice for vacation. They decide to go Ice Fishing. But when Scully falls through the ice...Will Mulder save her? Or end up with her? One Shot! R&R Please!


**Title:** Deadly Ice Fishing  
**Rating:** k+  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Summary:** Scully falls through the ice during ice fishing with Mulder on vacation. Will Mulder save her from her deadly fate? Or will he end up with her? **One Shot. RE-EDITED!**  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to X-Files  
**Authors note:** First X-File fan Fic; I hope you like it. Please R&R! I'd like some feed-back and support!

**-Deadly Ice Fishing-**

It seemed like a good idea, getting away from work and just being able to be along with only each other. They decided to go ice fishing, since that's the big sport out there during winter season; they however, both have not really had the chance to do it and both have never really even done it before so they figured to give it a chance, which they did. They now found themselves standing over some fairly deep ice trying to drill a hole so they can start their fishing experience.

"Let's just say we didn't catch anything," Scully said while looking around.

"As opposed to saying we never even got to the water?" Mulder replied, "Damn I didn't realize...on TV they make it so easy."

Scully laughed, "On TV its scripts for most things... let's just go back to the cabin, we can do better activities where it's nice and warm," Scully pointed out.

Mulder sighed and looked over to her.

"I suppose you're right," he agreed.

They grabbed their gear and started to head back to the car that was up on the road. They didn't get to catch any fish, but they sure did have a scary adventure out on the lake that day.

Crack.

Mulder and Scully looked to one another while walking.

Crack.

"Scully run!" Mulder shouted.

He knew the ice was about to chip away beneath them so Mulder grabbed Scully's right hand with his left and dragged her with but with her little legs and his long legs, she couldn't keep up with him.

Crack!

Scully's hand flew loose from Mulder's.

She screamed.

"Mulder!" she yelled for him.

She fell through the breakable ice, causing her to hit her head and pass out.

"Scully!" Mulder screamed, "Someone help!"

Fishermen that were nearby saw struggle with the couple and knew one had fallen in. Mulder meanwhile, threw down his tackle boxes and poles pushed his jacket off and anything else he could and dived down through the icy cold water. Swimming towards the bed of the lake, he found Scully with her mouth wide opened and bubbles coming out. He swam quicker, grabbed her and put his arm around her back and pulled her up. The fishermen that were nearby and heard the cries for help, had come to their rescue.

"Grab a hold man!" One shouted.

Mulder grabbed the rope and they pulled the two to the edge. Mulder pushed Scully out and the two men pulled her quickly and quickly backed up.

"You need help?" Another asked.

Mulder shook his head while shivering. When he was climbing out though his pant leg got stuck, making him slip and fall back under. Mulder pushed the wire of the pole out of his jeans and came back up for air. He got out of the water finally and crawled over to Scully, hovering over her.

"Scully," he croaked and coughed.

She wasn't breathing; he tilted her head up, pushed her jaw down and started giving her mouth to mouth. After a few minutes, she came to herself and broke into heavy coughing fit with water flying out.

"Mu...Mulder," she shivered.

He pulled her into him and they hugged tightly. Mulder then looked to the three men and thanked them; they nodded and left them alone.

"Let's get back to the cabin," Mulder said.

When Mulder and Scully got inside, he was helping her walk when he tripped and they went tumbling down to the ground next to the couch. Mulder coughed and shivered more than Scully. He had been in the water a little longer then her, even if she did go through.

"Mu-Mulder," she shivered.

She pulled his wet sweater off of him and then laid him on his back and pulled his jeans off.

"I'm gonna go get changed and then get you dry okay," she shivered.

He nodded staring up into her eyes.

"Stay by the fire," she shivered.

She moved him by the fire and she pushed herself up. Stumbling a little she finally made her way back to her room, quickly changed into dry clothes, got her hair up in a pony tail and ran out to Mulder; soon changing him next.

"Thank you," she thanked him, "for saving me."

He smiled as she stood above him, changing him and then nestled into him. He moved a blanket around the both of them as they now sat in front of the fire that was blazing hot.

"I thought...I-I was going t-to lose you," He pointed out.

She held her lips over his holding his right hand now and shared a sweet tender kiss.

"Bu-but you didn't, did you?" she asked with a smile, "Let's...pretend this...di-didn't happen."

He smiled kissing her once more and they moved on the couch, cuddled up and drank some hot chocolate.

End.


End file.
